GAIN 2 is a phase 2 multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled single dosing study of GV150526 in acute stroke within 12 hours of symptom onset The principle aims are to evaluate the safety and tolerability of this dose of GV150526 in acute stroke patients and examine its pharmacoknetics.